thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Gloom Seeker
Gloom Seeker is the third book of the Blood Moon series, fifth chronologically speaking. It follows the journeys of Chittel, a proud explorer and Merit, an ambitious aristocrat, as they seek success in a world of growing darkness. The Big Picture The Protectorate The Protectorate begins stamping out the worship of deities other than their own within Naen. The Warlocks Vaeliang and Benniszth, having bode their time for hundreds of cycles, are ready to commence the rites of resurrection. They begin the search for the bodies they need to create a new corporeal vessel for the Dark Lord. "Flesh of the Light, fallen to Shadow. Flesh of the Supplicant, willingly Sacrificed. Flesh of the Night, embracing the Dark." Drakon Maianos engineers the ascention of House Aiataar in Rakihm, Vaishun. The grey known as Varza is dispatched to eliminate Chittel before he can recover the holy text of Oblivion from the ruins of lost Charnoth. The Pirates The Bloodreaver's minions are redirected to locate and obtain the remains of Califess Hulotala for the resurrection ritual. To find this dead ruler of Tamaluk, they interrogate and torture captive scholars, and enslave various archaeologists to unearth and navigate the citadel of Zat-Ylorackh. The Talfar The talfar houses Serbaeros and Aiataar vie for control of the operations within Rakihm. Intervention by the clergy of Gothamel (under the command of Drakon Maianos) ensures that Aiataar becomes the most prominent of the two. Prologue Varza witnesses the final moments of his dying world and the birth of a new one from the vantage point of the Moon's surface. Part One Prelude Arc One * Introduce the world and tone of the story * Introduce main character with an entrance * Foreshadow the moral change - the character's flaw * Introduce the other major players * Plan other props/skills of the character through their backstory Chapter I (Chittel): ''' '''Chapter II (Merit): Chapter III (Chittel): Chapter IV (Merit): Chapter V (Chittel): Chapter VI (Merit): Arc Two * The character resists their call to action Chapter VII (Chittel): ' '''Chapter VIII (Merit): ' '''Chapter IX (Chittel): Chapter X (Merit): Chapter XI (Chittel): Chapter XII (Merit): Arc Three * The first half-hearted attempt at action is shot down Chapter XIII (Chittel): ' '''Chapter XIV (Merit): ' '''Chapter XV (Chittel): Chapter XVI (Merit): Chapter XVII (Chittel): Chapter XVIII (Merit): Arc Four * The second, genuine attempt to overcome adversity also fails * The character's flaw gets in their way * There is a strong hint at the character's need to change Chapter XIX (Chittel): ' '''Chapter XX (Merit): ' '''Chapter XXI (Chittel): Chapter XXII (Merit): Chapter XXIII (Chittel): Chapter XXIV (Merit): Part Two Prelude Arc Five * Confrontation with the need to change in order to eventually succeed * The character's eyes are opened to reality - that they must "change or die" * The character retreats to lick their wounds Chapter XXV (Chittel): ' '''Chapter XXVI (Merit): ' '''Chapter XXVII (Chittel): Chapter XXVIII (Merit): Chapter XXIX (Chittel): Chapter XXX (Merit): Arc Six * Creation of a new plan of action * Now the character is prepared to take a different approach * Resolve to change for the betterment of the self and of the world Chapter XXXI (Chittel): ' '''Chapter XXXII (Merit): ' '''Chapter XXXIII (Chittel): Chapter XXXIV (Merit): Chapter XXXV (Chittel): Chapter XXXVI (Merit): Arc Seven * The character puts their final plan into action * The character is almost destroyed in some manner in the process * The tables are turned on the adversary/antagonistic element Chapter XXXVII (Chittel): ' '''Chapter XXXVIII (Merit): ' '''Chapter XXXIX (Chittel): Chapter XL (Merit): Chapter XLI (Chittel): Chapter XLII (Merit): Arc Eight * The adversary has one last opportunity to defeat the character somehow * The character fully triumphs and the world is bettered * BUT leave some form of a cliff-hanger to set up the next book in the series Chapter XLIII (Chittel): ''' '''Chapter XLIV (Merit): Chapter XLV (Chittel): Chapter XLVI (Merit): Chapter XLVII (Chittel): Chapter XLVIII (Merit): Epilogue